A fuel injection apparatus is known in which an air intake stack is provided with a funnel shaped section upstream of a throttle valve to which an air bypass is disposed, which discharges at the narrowest part of the funnel shaped section and via which an air quantity flows, which is in a certain relation to the air quantity flowing through the air intake stack and which is measured by a temperature dependent resistance. Thereby the injection takes place downstream of the throttle valve. Such a construction does not just put limitations on a compact construction of the fuel injection apparatus but also necessitates a relatively large throttle diameter of the air intake stack.